


Bait

by transcrows



Series: Writeober 2019 - KNB Ficlets and Drabbles [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kagami is Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcrows/pseuds/transcrows
Summary: If he can't talk Murasakibara into coming to his and Kuroko's bachelor party, Kagami will just have to take the nuclear option.





	Bait

“Listen. Murasakibara. You’ve got to come! Everyone’s going to be there, and it’s going to be the only time we’re in Japan until after the wedding.” 

Murasakibara yawned on the other end of the phone. “I have something to do that weekend.” 

Kagami knew full well that he had nothing to do that weekend. He also knew that if Kuroko asked, their friend would come. But the joint bachelor party was meant to be a surprise for his fiance, so he couldn’t exactly enlist Kuroko’s help. 

“I will buy you all the drinks and candy that you want if you come,” Kagami said, groaning internally as he said it. It took a ridiculous amount of alcohol to get the giant drunk. But if that was the price he had to pay, he had NBA money to back him up. 

He could hear Murasakibara consider on the other side of the phone. “Hmmmmmm…. I’m not sure it’s going to be worth it. I can get drinks and candy here.” 

“Free drinks and candy, though?” 

“Are you calling me broke?” 

“No, no, see I just thought that…” Kagami sighed.

“I’ll think about it,” Murasakibara said. 

It was time for the nuclear option. Kagami pressed to add a call and dialed up his brother. 

“Hello?” Himuro said. 

“Murochin!” Murasakibara’s voice lit up, which was rich considered the two were probably just in different rooms of the same house. 

“Taiga. Atsushi. What gives me the pleasure?” 

“Can you please tell your boyfriend that he’s coming to me and Kuroko’s bachelor party?” 

“I’m going to be there,” Himuro said, voice wheedling. 

They literally lived together. He could survive a night or two without his boyfriend. There was no chance he was going to take the bait. Except...

“I guess I’ll come,” Murasakibara said. 

“Yes!!!!” Kagami pumped a fist in the air. “That’s everyone! Kuroko is going to be so surprised!” 

“That’s enough phone for today. Love you, Murochin. Talk later, Kagachin.” 

Kagami heard the click of Murasakibara hanging up. 

“He was planning on coming all along, you know,” Himuro said. “He thinks it’s funny when you get flustered.” 

Kagami gritted his teeth. “That’s just excellent.” 

Himuro laughed. “Atsushi is a good guy, really.” 

“You don’t have to tell me that. He’s my friend.” 

“I feel like I take precedent, considering he’s my lover and all.” 

Kagami gagged. “Lover? Really? Don’t remind me of your sex life.” 

Himuro laughed again, harder. “Love you, Taiga.” 

Kagami sighed. “Love you too, Tatsuya.”


End file.
